Trial and Error
by emsmom01
Summary: This is a story about a prison guard named Edward and and inmate named Bella and their trials and tribulations together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N We do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Iluvthecu11ens and emsmom01 own Trial and Error. Please comment 

I was packing my stuff up in the guard's office. I was being transferred to Washington State Penitentiary. They needed more guards in this large co-ed prison. There was suppose to be a certain guard to prisoner ratio and they were under staffed at that prison. I was offered more money and I would be moving closer to home.

I lived in Forks, Washington but had to drive almost two hours every day to work. It was really starting to wear on me. This way I could be able to do more things with my family. I mainly worked five to six days a week and by the time my day off came around I was too exhausted from driving to do anything other than sit in my house and chill out.

As I was placing my paperwork and an extra uniform that I kept in the locker just in case of anything, I looked up and saw a few of the other guards pilling into the office. I would assume this is my going away goodbye. There were a bunch of slaps on the backs with the occasional handshake. They all ragged on me saying that I was going soft because I was moving to a co-ed prison. I just smiled and laughed it off. I really didn't give a flying fuck what these guys thought. All I knew was that I was leaving here and I would never have to drive this distance again.

After a few more minutes of ragging and goodbye's the guards left the office. I finished packing and gave the room one last look around. I sighed with relief that I was leaving this place. I turned and walked out the door without even looking back.

I walked through the parking lot and got in my new Lexus I S F09 which was one of the perks changing jobs. They offered me a hell of a lot more money to transfer. I revved the engine and it made the sound of a purring lion. I loved that sound. I peeled out of the parking lot and started the drive home.

I made the long drive home with a variety of thoughts. I thought how thankful I was to be leaving that shit hole and wondering what the new prison would be like. I never worked for a co-ed prison before. I wondered if I would be tempted by the female inmates. I shook my head with that thought because there was a reason why they were in there; they broke the law. I was not into the whole bad girl thing. Most of the woman I have dated were either your typical business woman who had to have control over everything or the typical bar whore who just really wanted to fuck. Mainly though none of my relationships, if that's what you want to call them, never lasted because of my job hours. I was never home enough for anyone. My family lived within five minutes of me and I rarely saw them.

By the time all these thoughts came crashing to a stop I was pulling into my driveway. I lived in the middle of the woods where no one could bother me. Ever since becoming a prison guard I became quite the hermit. I pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. I grabbed the box of things that I took from the office and headed inside.

I set the box of things down in the mud room off the garage and headed down the hall. Once I was approaching the kitchen I flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. My heart almost skipped a beat. My whole family was standing in my kitchen with my mom Esme holding a cake that said _Congrats on the New Job._ I knew I should have never given them a spare key.

I smiled and said "Thank you." Esme was the first one to come over and give me a hug. She told me how proud she was of me and was thankful I would be working closer to home now. Once she stepped away my father Carlisle steeped up and shook my hand and smiled. I returned the gesture. Once Carlisle stepped aside I mad my way further into the kitchen where I then hugged my sister Alice and my brother Emmett. They were all excited that I was working closer to home. Before I took the job that was two hours away we use to get together all the time. This will be a great thing for all of us to reconnect.

Esme cut the cake into several smaller pieces and Alice helped her bring them to the kitchen table. I had a very large table. It could seat eight without the leaf in the table; with the leaf it sat twelve. Once the cake was divided out Esme poured everyone some coffee to go along with out cake. I forked a piece of the yellow cake with white icing and placed it in my mouth. It was so light and fluffy and it had a hint of amaretto flavor. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor; it was my favorite.

"Thanks mother, this is my favorite" I said aloud to let her know how much I appreciated it. She smiled and told me it was her pleasure. For the next ten minutes all you heard was forks hitting the plates and cups being placed back onto the table. After the last bite of cake was eaten I helped clear the table with Emmett. We all made small talk and then the family left.

It was Saturday evening so Alice probably had a date with Jasper like she normally did and Emmett was probably going home to watch his sports. Esme and Carlisle usually hung out on their porch reading or talking. Me on the other hand I will probably check my e-mail then go to bed.

That was exactly what I did. I checked my e-mail quickly, showered and then hit the sack. I closed my eyes and exhaled. Hopefully I would not be this exhausted ever again. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning chipper as ever. I changed into my running clothes and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water and my ipod and headed out the back door. I lived on about twenty acres of woods. There are many trails in my back yard that I enjoy running through. I headed down my normal trail and hit play on my ipod. I never felt so free running through the trees feeling the breeze in my golden locks. My hair was messier than normal today since I showered before I went to bed; so it dried all crazy. I inhaled the outdoor air as my pace grew quicker. In no time I was sprinting so fast it was almost like I was flying. After my hour of running I slowed my pace and headed home.

Once I got home I took a shower and made myself some lunch. As I was eating my lunch I remembered I had a packet of information I needed to go over that the warden gave me when he hired me. I quickly finished eating and cleaned up. I then went to find the paperwork. I was in my study looking all over my desk. My study was not the most organized place in my house. There was paperwork, books, magazines, newspapers, you name it and I probably had it. Finally after pushing some papers around on the top of my desk I found the packet marked Washington State Penitentiary. I sat down on my leather chair and eased into it. The sound of the leather crackling on my legs made me comfortable. I unhooked the metal prongs on the packet and pulled out the paper work.

It was all your basic information of rules and regulations of the prison. It gave the itinerary of the whole prison, contacts, the layout and more. I am sure I needed to know most of this by heart so I started to study it.

I spent the next 6 hours just looking over the papers and re-reading them over and over again. Finally my concentration was broken with my stomach making noises that sounded like a monster. I was starving. I put down the paperwork and headed back into the kitchen. I heated up left over meatloaf that Esme made with some mashed potatoes. I poured myself a glass of Merlot to go with dinner.

I sat at my large kitchen table all alone. This was how it was every night. Me, myself and I sitting here all alone. It actually was really depressing to the average person but what was I suppose to do? All this would hopefully change though with me staying local now. I shoved another bite of the meatloaf into my mouth with the telephone rang. I quickly chewed the delicious bite and scurried over to the phone. I looked at the caller id to see it was Alice .

"Hey Alice " I greeted her.

"Hey big brother" she sounded chipper as always. "I just wanted to call and say good luck on the new job tomorrow. I know you will do great."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. I am just happy that I don't have to drive two fucking hours anymore." I said. She snorted on the phone and agreed. She then went on to telling me that this would help with my love life and that she was on the look out for her big brother. I sighed because this wasn't the first time and I sure it wouldn't be the last that Alice tries to find love for me. After that we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I cleaned up my plate and finished my wine in front of the TV in the living room. I watched the local news to see if anything interesting was going on in Forks. I watched the whole news program and of course there was nothing interesting going on in Forks, there never was. I sighed and shut the TV off. I rinsed my glass out and padded upstairs to my bedroom. I stripped down to nothing but my boxers and curled up into bed.

I closed my eyes and thought tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow is a new start; a new life.

My alarm went off at 5am . I hit the off button and jumped out of bed. I lazily made my way into my bathroom which was located directly off my room. I turned the water on hot and let it heat up while I pulled out my uniform. The uniform that was required to wear was one of black or grey slacks with the white shirt they supplied. It had W.S.P Guard printed on it. I pulled out a pair of black boots that would be nicer on my feet than other shoes I had. I headed into the shower and started to get excited about the day that I was about to have. I think everyone had the same feeling when they started a new job. You are going into unknown territory and you can create a person of who you want people to think you are if you like.

I finished my shower and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and messed my hair up the way I liked it and the way the ladies seemed to love it too. I smirked at myself before turning and heading downstairs. I made my way to the study and picked up my paperwork just in case I needed it and then walked into the kitchen. I pulled out my travel mug and poured the already brewed coffee into it. I had one of those automatic coffee machines where you just had to program the time and it brewed it. I also grabbed a granola bar to munch on the drive.

I looked at the time 5:30am ; perfect timing. It took me about thirty minutes to get to work and we needed to be there for 6am for shift change. From 6-6:30am is where the over night guard's go over all the activity that happened over the night and then they leave and at 6:30am we are on the floor doing our shift. I work from 6am to 5pm with a sixty minute lunch and a thirty minute meeting for the next shift.

I found my keys and headed out into the garage. I got into my car and placed the paperwork on my leather passenger seat and the coffee in my cup holder and headed down the drive. The clouds were very dense this morning like usual but it had not started to rain yet. In my whole lifetime here in Forks I think I have seen maybe a total of a months worth of sun. I laughed at that thought as I sped down the road. I must be crazy to be staying here in Forks but it had a special quality about it.

After 25 minutes of driving threw the morning fog I pulled into the parking lot of the prison. I had to show my id badge to the security booth so I could park in the designated area for the staff of the prison. All the staff including myself had to park in the back of the prison in an open but gated parking lot. I pulled into a spot a few away from the other cars; I didn't want to get my new baby scratched just yet. I got out of my car leaving my coffee but bringing the papers and headed to the double doors leading into the prison. There was another security guard at that door to look at my id and then pointed me in the correct direction to the guard office.

As I was walking up the stairs to the second floor of a three story building I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to look and it was another man wearing the same uniform as me. I nodded in his direction.

"Hey man, you the new guard?" he asked as he held out his hand to shake mine. I took his hand and gave it a firm shake and introduced myself.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and yes I am new here." I said.

"Finally, we are so understaffed here." He said. I looked at him waiting for him to introduce himself as well.

"Oh right sorry Eddie man, my name is Jacob." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I said and we headed back up the stairs. On the way to office he blabbered on about the different guards, lunch, the men and the woman that were housed here.

Finally we arrived at the office. I entered to a room full of other guards just like me. I scanned the room to see who I would be working with. Then I was interrupted by the warden to tell all of us to have a seat. I took a seat next to Jacob since he was the only one I knew so far.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce you to a new member of our staff and I hope you take him under your wings and treat him like any other employee here with respect" he said. "Mr. Edward Cullen." He said pointing his hand in my direction. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. I had some smiles, some nods, one wink and a few eye rolls. I just smiled and nodded.

"Now time for shift change; James if you would please come up and start." The warden pointed for him to go to the front of the room and address us. As James stood and walked to the front you could tell he had major attitude. He was shorter than I was with blonde hair. You could see his tattoo's peaking through the thin material of the white shirt. From what I could see he was covered.

James stood in front of all of us and rambled off names, numbers and a few issues they had over the night. The warden asked a couple questions to the other night guards which included Laurent and Victoria. I was surprised when I saw Victoria at first. I was thinking there was no way a woman could be a prison guard but after looking at her closer I could tell she was one hard bitch. She had fire red hair that was pulled tight into a bun so the prisoner's could not pulled on it and her eyes looked like she could shoot fire from them.

The questioning seemed to stop and the night crew dispersed. Now there was just the warden, myself, Jacob and two other guards I haven't met yet. The warden came over to me and gave me a welcome and told me to follow Jacob for the day and then starting tomorrow I would be on my own since I had enough experience as a guard, this was more for learning the layout more than anything. I agreed and thanked him and then he left as well.

I felt a slap on my back and of course it was Jacob. "Your with me today then buddy." He smiled. I held back from rolling my eyes. Don't get me wrong I am thankful that someone is being friendly because most times prisons are not friendly but he was being overly nice.

"Let me introduce you to the day shift." He started. Then he pointed to the first guy and said, "This is Embry." We nodded at each other. "This is Sam." He said pointing to the other guy in the room. He just looked at me starring at me with anger. I just nodded again his way. Then Jacob whispered into my ear, "Don't worry about him; he just has some issues." Then I got another slap on the back. I winched; that was going to get old and quick.

We headed out of the office and I watched at Embry and Sam went upstairs. "They are going to the men's floor. We will take the woman's floor." Jacob said. I nodded in agreement. I started thinking though that I wasn't sure how I felt about guarding the woman's floor. I thought I would be handling the men but I guess I should have expected it since I am working at a co-ed prison. My thoughts were interrupted again my Jacob.

"Don't under estimate these women Eddie. They are some tough cookies." He said.

I huffed under my breath. "Could you please call me Edward? Thank you." I told him not really asking. His smile dropped off his face and nodded and he apologized.

We walked down the stairs and had to scan our id's threw the scanner to get into the ward. Once the steel metal doors opened the noise filled the air. There was screaming, crying, talking and more. Once Jacob walked through those doors he turned into another man it seemed. He slammed his night stick against one of the metal bars. The noise quieted down a bit. Jacob then gave me a tour of the floor. He showed me where the bathrooms, showers, and a room that was full of magazines, books and some crafts. He told me they got those things when they were good.

Then he went on to show me the three different parts of the actual cells. There were cells for prisoners that were in there for minor things and major things. Then there was a section for solitary confinement. Those cells were used for when a prisoner broke the rules or they were running out of room in the other cells or when a prisoner was going to harm herself.

After the tour Jacob went over the prisoner list with me; telling me who everyone was and what they were in there for. Just as he was getting to the bottom of the list he eyes grew wide and he moaned.

"Ooo, we are getting a new one today." He started out saying. I looked at him to continue. "Her name is Isabella Swan. She was charged with first degree murder." Those words sent chills down my spine. I met lots of male prisoners that have had killed but never a female.

"When is she arriving?" I asked. Jacob then told me any minute. He continued to tell me how this prison likes to have there intakes first thing in the morning and any releases last thing in the evening; that way there is no confusion.

Just as he was finishing explaining an intake to me we heard the buzzer go off for the intake door. Jacob and I walked over to the door where we met two other male guards were holding Isabella Swan. My first look at her was one of confusion. She did not look like a killer but then again I have met some gentle old men that look like they couldn't even walk and they committed the most horrible crimes I have heard off.

Jacob talked over with the other guards about the charges and how she was with the transfer and then he took on of her arms in his hand and instructed me to do the same with her other arm. The other two guards left and we started walking to the end of the hall.

"She will be going in the solitary confinement." Jacob said. I nodded with acknowledgement. As we walked holding her arms she walked with her head hanging low. Her long brown hair was draped over her shoulders and covering part of her face. She was short and petite. Whoever she killed must have either been extremely small or extremely stupid. Once we were at the end of the hall we turned and faced the cell. Jacob looked up to a booth were a guard sat with a bunch of buttons surrounding him. Jacob nodded and then there was another buzzer sound. The door to the cell opened. We walked Isabella into her cell and told her to stand still until the door shut. Then she was to back up to the door and place her wrists through the slot so we could un-cuff her. We backed out of the cell and she didn't move. I could hear something that sounded like sobbing. Was she crying? Jacob looked at the guard again and nodded. The buzzer went off and the door shut. Then Isabella backed up and placed her wrists through the slot in the door. Jacob asked me if I wanted to remove the cuffs. I nodded and took my keys out. I un-locked the cuffs and took them off her wrists. Her wrists had indentations of the cuffs. I watched as she pulled her arms back in and rubbed her aching wrists. Jacob then slapped me on the back and told me, "Great job." I grunted under my breath.

Jacob said we needed to file the paper work for her intake and asked if I wanted to do it. Again I nodded in agreement because I needed to get as hands on as I could.

As I was sitting at the small metal desk on the hard metal chair filling out the paper work the visual of Isabella Swan was burning in my head. There was something, I'm not sure what, but there was something about her and I needed to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N We do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Iluvthecu11ens and emsmom01 own Trial and Error. Please comment :)**

**Trial and Error - Chapter Two**

Today is moving day for me. Not that it matters much. One prison cell is the same as another. I am being moved to a larger facility. The prison I am going to is for felony convictions. It seems like yesterday that I was quiet little Bella Swan, local librarian. Now I am a prisoner convicted of first-degree murder

The guards will be coming to cuff me for transport soon. The only good thing about this move is that I will get to see the beautiful landscapes of Washington again. I have been in solitary confinement. It seems that I am being kept on suicide watch. Everyone forgets that I am grieving. I lost my mother and I will never get over that loss, but I am not going to kill myself. I don't mind being alone, since they do let me have books to get lost in. I am very grateful for that.

I can hear the footsteps of the guards approaching. The soles of their shoes are clicking on the linoleum floor. "Swan, Isabella." The guard called my name. "I am opening your cell, put your wrists out." The guard instructed me. I obeyed and I was led down the hall and out to the awaiting bus. They had us lined up and, at the head of the line was a guard with a clipboard. Each of our names were called and checked off as we entered the bus. I was lucky I got a window seat. The guards ordered silence as we drove, so I stared out the window. As hard as I tried not to I couldn't help but think about how I got into this horrible mess.

I lived with my mother, Renee. As far back as I can remember I was the one who acted as the parent. Renee was my best friend and the only one who ever understood me. She was the type that got caught up in all the latest fads, and she was always doing what seemed fun in the moment. I loved that about her, she was so different from me. I was always quiet and reserved, and I would never ever take a risk. I always made sure that the kitchen was stocked, that there was gas in the car, that Renee had her cell phone with her and the battery was charged etc… I never minded, in fact I loved taking care of her. For a very long time it was just the two of us.

One day Renee came home from work gushing about the cute guy that came into the office. Renee was a real estate broker and she was always meeting "the greatest guy!" Usually they passed in and out of our lives quickly like every other fad Renee delved into. This one was named Phil Dwyer. It was a whirlwind courtship to say the least. I never liked Phil though. I always had a bad feeling about him. I am usually a very good judge of character. Renee was so head-over-heels in love that she kept telling me I was wrong about Phil and she asked me to give him a fair chance.

As the weeks passed, I began to notice that Phil had a drinking problem and Renee was trying to hide bruises. I remember pulling up her sleeve one day. It was time to confront her. She swore that he didn't mean it and that he didn't realize how hard he had grabbed her wrist. "Look Mom, we have all seen this Lifetime movie, and we all know how it ends!" I yelled at her. I couldn't help it; I had to get through to her. Finally after lots of hugs and tears, she agreed to break it off.

It was a Saturday. I was working a half-day at the library. I stopped by the local diner and got our favorite sandwiches to take home for lunch. I was going to surprise Renee. It had been 6 months since Phil had been out of our lives. I got the surprise instead. The door was open and I could hear Renee screaming for someone to help her. "MOM I'M COMING!" I yelled out to her as I dialed 911 from my cell phone. I never said a word, but they heard what was happening and sent help. Suddenly it got very quiet. When I found her in the living room, Phil still had his hands around her throat. I didn't think. I just grabbed the huge heavy lamp off of the table and hit him over the head with it. The Police came just in time to see him collapse and my mother's limp lifeless body draped over the arm of the couch.

Before I could explain, I was being read my rights and being put into a squad car. When we got to the police station I gave my statement and they put me in a holding cell pending my arraignment. That did not go well and I was moved to the county jail pending trial. The trial was a joke, and CSI is only on television. The coroner didn't even do an autopsy. He simply stated that Phil died due to blunt force trauma to the cranium. I don't think I killed him, but I can't ever be sure. At least they did not say I killed my mother too. I don't think I could handle that. The jury convicted me and I was sentenced to life in prison.

Thinking about my mother had me quietly sobbing by the time we arrived at Washington State Penitentiary. We were led off the bus and checked off as we went inside. The guards from the new prison were there, waiting to take custody of me. My hair was hanging down over my face and tears were still flowing silently. Two guards walked me to my cell, but I didn't take much notice of them.

Once the buzzer sounding meaning that I was now securely locked in my new cell, I placed my wrists through the slot in the door. The handcuffs were hurting me and I just wanted them off. I rubbed my wrists, noticing the indentations the metal had made during the trip. After the guards walked away I lay down on my bed, and since there was nothing else I could do I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n we do not own Twilight, SM does but iluvthecu11ens and emsmom01 owns Trial and Error.

Thanks for all the support so far we really appreciate it. Please leave us some love.

The rest of my day at work went slowly. Between the remarks of Jacob and the noise of the inmates I had a headache the size of Mount Rushmore. I finished the paper work and turned it into the warden. I tried looking over the information that was on the top of the file about Isabella Swan. It had everything from her height and eye color to where she lived and her current physician she was seeing. I was desperately looking for the police report and the trial report to get a better idea what happened but I got interrupted by Jacob to turn the papers in.

The first day when an inmate arrives they do not get any privileges. They have to stay in their cell into they are officially written into the system. Then once into the system they are given a uniform that has their name and identification number on it. They will be given food in their cell and not be allowed to go outside into the yard. Isabella had additional rules. Since she was in solitary confinement she was not allowed to go out into the yard with other inmates. She was only able to go outside once a day for one hour. A guard will have to accompany her and watch her the whole time. She will also have to do the same for lunch and showers; everything by herself with the exception of a guard.

I couldn't imagine being by myself in a populated area day in and day out. I did enjoy my privacy but all in all I loved the company of a good conversation. I took that thought back as I finished up my lunch with Jacob. He talked non-stop and about absolutely nothing. I would have killed for silence during lunch.

After lunch Jacob and I went back to our designated areas in our ward. We did what they call checks up the prison cells. We made sure that every inmate was where they were suppose to be and made sure they had nothing they were not suppose to have in their cells. I even had to check Isabella's cell. When I reached her cell I heard her sobbing. I shook my keys loudly so I would startle her. She shot straight up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Check." I announced into her cell as I opened it. She stood in the corner staring intently at me. I knew she had nothing in her cell since I just put her in there earlier but rules were rules. I did take notice of how attractive she was. No, she wasn't a bombshell but she was more of the girl next store. She looked sweet and innocent and not that fake sweet and innocent that some woman inmates try to convince guards of.

I snapped out of my blank stare when I heard Jacob walking up the isle. I blinked a few times and noticed her back up against the wall and staring back at me with her lips quivering. I nodded towards her to let her know everything was okay and backed out of her cell. I locked it with my keys and headed to the next cell.

5pm could not come fast enough. Even then I would still have to do shift change but at least the day would be over. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. Doing all the bullshit paperwork and observing sucked ass. But the warden did tell me I would really only be observing today and could jump right in tomorrow. It's not like I didn't know what I was doing. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 4:45pm . I tapped my fingers on the metal desk.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes before turning to him and answering, "I'm busy." I left it at that because honestly I did not want to get invited to go out with him. That was another thing that I hope will get better; Jacob. He just shrugged off my cold replied and started looking at the clock again.

Then the sound of metal shrieking across the cement floor snapped me to attention. I looked at the clock and it was 5pm. Jacob was getting up and getting his clipboard. He started frantically checking off different things on the paper and telling me what each one stood for. Then we both headed back to the guard's office.

We were the first one's to arrive. Embry and Sam came in next.

"How was your guy's day?" Jacob asked them with a smile. Sam just rolled his eyes and growled under his breath to us. Embry replied, "Same 'ole shit, different day." I smiled and chuckled at his reply. Jacob let out a gut-wrenching laugh. He was trying to hard. I wonder if he always this way or was it just because I was knew. By the way Sam and Embry rolled their eyes I took it that he was always that way.

We four took our seats at the front of the room knowing we would have to report to the night shift that was coming in. Victoria and Laurent were the next one's to arrive. Victoria winked at me. I nervously smiled back. She was the type of woman that scarred me. Laurent just took his seat. Finally James and the warden came in last.

"Jacob please inform of the night shift." The warden ordered. Jacob stood and rambled the words off his sheet in front of him. There were a few snickers coming from the other guards. Great, I was partners with the dork of the group. Oh well, I thought to myself, it could be worse I could be partners with James.

Once Jacob was done the warden released us to the night. As we were all walking out I was the last to reach the door.

"Edward." The warden called out. "May I please have a word with you a moment?" he asked. I turned to face him and the night shift.

"Of course." I answered.

"Great. Gentlemen and Lady please go about your work." He released the others. James ran his shoulder into mine as he left the office. I sighed with disgust. Victoria looked me up and down and bit her bottom lip and Laurent didn't pay any attention to me at all.

"Edward please." The warden motioned for me to have seat with him. I did as he asked. He was my boss what else was I going to do?

"I watched you today and I wanted to thank you for doing such a great job. I know it can get boring at times and I KNOW Jacob can get annoying at times but you are one of the best guards according to your resume' I have ever seen." He started and I was flattered that he thought so highly of me. Then the paranoid part of my brain kicked in and I wondered what was he buttering me up for? Then he pulled out a set of files and flipped through them.

"Isabella Swan." He said her name aloud. I wonder why he was bringing her name up. Then he continued to tell me that he wanted to assign me as her guard for her yard time and her lunchtime. He told me that Victoria would be in charge of her shower in the evening since obviously I would be allowed to do that. My nerves started to jump under my skin because I was never assigned one individual before to watch over. Also I was nervous because not only have I never done that before but it had to be with the one prisoner that I was drawn to for some reason.

"Here is her file. I want you to look it over tonight so you know who you are dealing with. All our solitary confinement prisoners get one guard assigned to them. As long as she is in there she is your responsibility during the day." He said handing me over a large file. My fingers flipped through the pages quickly with my eyes stealing glances at the words.

The warden stood and I followed his lead. "Don't forget Cullen she might look like a sweet girl but she is dangerous or else she would not be in here." He warned as he walked out of the office. I nodded and then he was gone. I shoved the folder under my arm, grabbed my keys and headed out for the day.

My drive home was non eventful other than my brain rambling thoughts and ideas. I was anxious to get home and tear apart her file. I wanted to know everything about this woman and I wanted to know now.

I was barely inside my home before the phone was ringing off the hook. The first call was from Esme checking in and asking how my first day went. Then it was Alice with the same questions. Couldn't I just speak to one and then they play phone tag with one another I asked myself. If my phone rang one more time I was going to yell at whoever was on the other end. Thank God it didn't though.

I ran upstairs and showered quickly. My head was still racing and I couldn't believe that I waited this long to look at her file. I put on a pair of lounge pants and grabbed the file that had "ISABELLA SWAN" printed in bold black letters on the outside of it. I sat down and sprawled the papers across my bed.

The first sheet went over all her personal information. The second sheet went over her intake into WSP. They must have entered her into the system because it had her identification number 6191002 printed down under her name. It also said she would be receiving her uniform tomorrow on my shift. Then I got to the stuff I was looking for. I ran my fingers through my messy wet hair. I looked around the room thinking I was doing something wrong, like I was looking at her personal life and I shouldn't be. But the warden was right if I was going to do my job to the best of my ability I needed to know Isabella inside and out.

I started reading the file. My eyes grew wide with what I was reading. She killed her mother's boyfriend. It said in the file that the police walked in right after she hit him over the head and his dead limp body lay sprawled at her feet. It also went to say that her mother was dead as well but Phil had killed her not Isabella.

I had to look away from what I was reading. I could not believe that she killed him. I guess she wasn't the sweet woman I thought she was. But really, she did not have the vibe about her. I have been around a lot of cold hearted killers and I still wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was. I looked back down to look at the trial records. It looked like a cut and dry case. She had a public defender so maybe that's why she didn't have a strong case but they were only in trial for three day. One day for the prosecutor's, one day for the defense, and the jury came to their decision quickly on the third. My heart sank. I felt awful for her. I followed cases from time to time and a murder trial never was this short, something wasn't right. I rubbed my head because my headache still had not gone away. I shut the files and decided to call it a night with them.

I made myself spaghetti for dinner and had it with a glass of Cabernet. The wine seemed to take care of my headache too but it made me sleepy. I turned in for the evening to my warm and inviting bed. I relaxed into my feather pillows and drifted off to sleep.

My alarm woke me up suddenly first thing in the morning. I wanted to take a run this morning but realized I didn't set the alarm back for earlier so there was no way I would have time to run, shower and make it to work on time. So I opted to hit the snooze button and sleep a little longer.

After two more snooze's I finally got up and got dressed. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a granola bar and headed out. Again the drive to work was beautiful. This early in the morning right as the sun is rising in Forks is probably one of the most beautiful times of the day. It was also exceptionally beautiful today because I was on a mission to talk with Isabella and get to the bottom of her story.

Jacob was his damn chipper self again this morning slapping me on the back in the parking lot. I swear to God one of these times I am going to grab him by the wrist and twist with all my strength and break it. The visual of that was satisfying enough that I smiled and told him, "Good morning." In a chipper voice as well. He grinned.

I could sense a trend in the guard's office because every morning so far and last night everyone acted and looked the same exact way. Eh, routine was good, I thought to myself. I tucked the files into my locker and listened to James talk about nothing eventful that went on last night. The warden excused everybody and nodded in my direction. I smiled to return the gesture and headed down to the ward with Jacob.

We did our normal checks on all the cells except for Isabella's. I was waiting for her uniform to come down so I could give it to her. Jacob looked at me with confusion when I came back to the table without checking her cell.

"Uh, you forgot one Eddie." He gloated. I groaned deeply in my chest.

"Again, please do not call me Eddie. Secondly, I am waiting for her uniform. I have been assigned as her personal guard for yard and lunch time." He hissed back. That must have caught him off guard because his smirk turned into a flat nothing and he just stared blankly at me.

"You got assigned?" he asked sheepishly. Ha Ha, I got it and you didn't, I thought to myself.

"Yes. The warden kept me over last night and assigned me to her." I replied. You could tell Jacob was disappointed that he didn't get the job but I think everyone got fed up quickly with Jacob. Now I started feeling bad for the guy. He couldn't help that he was annoying as fuck, it was his personality. I walked over to him and patted him sharply on the back like he always does to me.

"I think it's just because I'm new. I wouldn't take it personally man." I reassured him. He just shrugged it off and sat there sulking. Oh well, I tried.

Embry came pouncing down the hall with Isabella's uniform neatly folded between his hands. He nodded his chin up at me and handed over the uniform. I thanked him and he walked off. I heard Jacob sigh deeply watching me walk away with her uniform in hand.

I pulled my keys out and jingled them again trying not to startle her. "Check." I announced as I unlocked the cell. I ducked my head to get inside her cell. I kept forgetting these cells were made for woman so their cell doors were only 6 feet high and here I was 6 foot 3 inches tall. I held out her uniform. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes that were still swollen from her crying.

"This is your uniform. Please change and leave your clothes and the cell door." I informed her. She just nodded. No sound came out of her mouth yet. I was dying to know what her voice sounded like. I wondered if it was high-pitched, raspy sounding, or maybe even angelic. Angelic, yeah that probably was it. I smiled at her. She looked down at her feet and picked up the uniform. I turned and walked out of her cell. Just as I was about to lock it back up I heard a soft "Thank you" come from her. Angelic it was.

I locked the cell and turned my back while she changed. Then I heard her softly say, "Okay." I turned to see her standing there in the all white uniform with the black letters and numbers going across it. The uniform was anything but figure forming. It made all her curves go away. But she still had those big doe eyes that were beautiful starring up at me. I reached down and picked up her clothes and took them to the holding area where all prisoners' belongings were kept.

I was definitely looking forward to our lunch and yard time. I wanted to ask her so many questions. I looked at my watch, two hours till lunch. I tried killing time by telling Jacob stories about the other prison I worked at but I think I killed his mood for the day because he was not laughing at a single thing. Those two hours were the longest hours of my life it seemed. Finally it was time for me to escort Isabella to lunch. There would only be one other guard and a male prisoner at the opposite end of the lunchroom I was told. Sam would be escorting the male prisoner that was in solitary confinement. After we were done with our lunch then Jacob and Embry would take their wards to the lunchroom.

I walked cautiously to her cell not trying to lead on that I was excited. I took out my handcuffs and opened her cell. "Please turn around and place your hands behind your back." I ordered calmly. She obeyed and I placed the cuffs on her wrists. I thought this was kind of silly because I could over power her with one finger probably but again rules were rules and technically she was a criminal and who knows what she is capable of.

I guided her to the lunchroom. Once we were both locked into the room. I unlocked her cuffs. She rubbed her wrists and then looked to me to show her where to go. I pointed to the area where they served the food. She grabbed a tray and made her way down the line. I waited for her at the other end. Then I pointed her to a square table in the corner. I followed directly behind her as she walked. She sat on the one side of the table and me on the other. I looked down at her tray to see what they were serving. My stomach turned with disgust. I could barely make out what she was about to eat. It looked somewhat like sloppy Joes with mashed potato's and peas. Then there was something that resembles a brownie. She picked up her fork and swirled it around in the potato's.

"Those potatoes certainly look good." I said to her with a smirk.

Never taking her eyes off her plate she replied, "I think I used the same substance to hang wallpaper." She brought a bite up to her mouth and tasted it. "It taste's like paste anyways."

I busted out laughing stopping myself short because I did not want Sam to see me laughing.

I couldn't help myself I asked her, "So what brings you to a place like this?" I chuckled under my breath hoping she would get the joke.

She retorted with, "My mother's lousy taste in men and my great taste in furniture."

I looked at her with confusion because reading her file I knew that she killed Phil with a lamp but I didn't want press my luck any further. She started to pick at her food again with barely any interest to eat. Once I heard Sam getting up across the room with his inmate I knew it was time for us to finish up.

"Sorry Isabella but I have to take you back to your cell now." I told.

"Bella." She corrected me. I quirked and eyebrow at her. She wanted me to call her by Bella, interesting.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." I returned the gesture. She smiled at sweetly and stood up carrying her tray to the trash bin. Then I returned cuffs onto her wrists loosening them so they were not as tight on her as before.

The walk back to her cell was short but sweet. Even her walk seemed a little light and she had a little glimmer in her eye. I escorted her into her cell and took off the cuffs.

"I was assigned you personal guard for your lunch's and yard time. I will be back in two hours to take outside." I informed her.

"Thank you. You are being very kind to me Officer Cullen." She replied. I smiled in return and locked her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N We do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Iluvthecu11ens and emsmom01 own Trial and Error. Please comment, we love to hear from everyone.**

I heard the guard approach my cell. He had and annoying habit of jingling his keys whenever he walked by. At least I can hear him coming though. I had been crying again and shot up quickly when I heard him say, "Check." I was just put into this cell so I had nothing to get in trouble with. I had nothing at all. My cell was empty, except for me and the cot they call a bed.

This was the first time I actually took a look at the guard that was there. The phrase 'Greek God' does not even begin to do him justice. He had to be at least 6'3" tall. He had a head full of this messy bronze hair. He was completely gorgeous and could easily be on the cover of GQ instead of being a prison guard. He had these brilliant green eyes… "Stop it, Bella." I said quietly to myself. Even when I had my freedom, I would have never been in the same league as a guy like this. I would have never had a chance. I am not free and never will be again, so what was the point in even appreciating his beauty.

Since it was my first day here, it was explained to me that I would not have any privileges. That meant that I even had meals in my cell. It was almost time for dinner. Five O'clock was early for me to eat, and the schedule of this prison would take some getting used to. The only reason I look forward to meals here is because they break up the monotony a bit. The only other activities I have at the moment are staring out of my cell at the brick wall, laying or sitting on my bunk, and crying about my mother and this extremely horrible situation. I am sure a time will come when things get easier or at least tolerable. When I get used to the new routines, and accept that this is how I will spend the rest of my life, this will be a cakewalk.

Dinner was a disgusting, unidentifiable mess. I think it was a beef-o-roni type thing, but I can't be sure. I ate just enough so I wouldn't be starving. Prison food is a lot like school cafeteria food, with much less flavor. Before I went to prison, I loved to cook for me and Renee. She was always eager to try what I made. Cooking was one of the few passions I had. Renee and I even took a cooking class together once… It was a fad she was into briefly. I just wish that Phil was a briefer fad for her and that she was still here. Her favorite was Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo; I wish I was having that tonight instead of this slop.

I am determined to be on my absolute best behavior. Maybe then I can get my books back. Passing the time will be so much easier for me then. God, I even miss the way books smell. I am so pathetic. I have never had many friends, so the characters in books became my friends and family. Getting lost in a good book is when I truly lived.

At around 7:30PM a female guard came to take me for my shower. This is what I hate most about being imprisoned; that someone watches me shower. The guard not only watched me, I could feel her staring at me. It was almost like she was leering at me. I really hope she is not a lesbian. I showered quickly and was escorted back to my cell. I fell asleep quickly. I was happy that one more day in prison was over.

The next morning my breakfast tray arrived at about 5:30AM. I guess I am still getting meals in my cell. I know I won't get to have meals with the general population, but I was looking forward to getting out of my cell for a little while. Breakfast was the prison version of an Egg McMuffin and there was some sort of orange drink with it. I didn't drink coffee every day, but I am even missing that. No caffeine is killing me. This stupid breakfast had to go and remind me of my mom. We would go and get Egg McMuffins and hash browns with juice every Sunday morning and then we would drive around and look for yard sales. Renee loved to look for something she could turn into something else. She was always so creative. Great, now I am crying again. Why does everything remind me of her? I miss her so much.

Here comes Mr. Jingles again, I thought to myself. I heard the guard jingling his keys again as he approached my cell. I tried to pull myself together as he said, "Check." My eyes were red and puffy and I think he knew I was crying. "This is your uniform. Please change and leave your clothes at the cell door." He said to me kindly. I nodded and said "Thank you" in a whisper as I picked up the uniform. I was still wearing the county jail uniform. It was an ugly orange color. The new uniform was white with black lettering. Much better, I hate orange. The guard locked my cell and turned his back to me while I changed. Thankfully he is a gentleman. I said, "Okay" letting him know it was alright for him to turn around. He reached down and picked up my old uniform and put it with the rest of my belongings.

After he left, I was thinking about how the guard had a kind gentle way about him and that he treated me so much better than the female guard did last night. I wondered what made him choose this as his career. That got me thinking about how I missed working in the library. The small town of Forks must be gossiping about me and my mother non-stop. My mother was well liked by everyone and Phil had a good reputation in the community, but I was just mousy little Bella. I can just hear them having whispered conversations all over town. None of that matters anymore. I won't ever deal with the townspeople of Forks again.

I got a surprise at lunchtime. I was going to get to eat lunch in the cafeteria. The guard arrived at my cell without jingling those damn keys this time. "Please turn around and place your hands behind your back." He ordered gently. I obeyed and he placed the handcuffs on my wrists. He led me to the cafeteria. Once we were inside and the doors were locked, he unlocked my handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists and looked at the guard for direction. He pointed to the area where they served the food. I took a tray and walked down the line, while the guard waited at the other end. He pointed to a square table in the corner. He followed directly behind me as I walked. I sat down and looked at what passed for food on my tray. Once again disgusting, it was something like Sloppy Joes with mashed potatoes, peas and a brick that is supposed to pass for a brownie. Apparently the guard thought it was disgusting too, because just as I was about to take a bite of the mashed potatoes he said "Those potatoes certainly look good." He smirked at me, he actually smirked at me. I didn't take my eyes off of my food but said, "I think I used the same substance to hang wallpaper." I put a spoonful of potatoes in my mouth, "It tastes like paste anyway." He burst out laughing and asked "So what brings you to a place like this?" He said with a light chuckle. He and I were going to get along just fine. We have the same sense of humor. I couldn't help myself; I was always great with a snappy retort. "My mother's lousy taste in men, and my great taste in furniture." It worked; he looked at me slightly confused. We heard the other guard and his prisoner getting up.

"Sorry Isabella, but I have to take you back to your cell now." He informed me. "Bella" I corrected him. I hate when people call me Isabella. Better to get it out of the way now, since I am going to be here for a while. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." He greeted me warmly. It was nice to have a name to put to the face. Edward had to cuff me again, but he made them a little looser this time. This is the best I have felt since the trial. A person actually treating me like a person means so much. As we approached my cell he told me "I was assigned as your personal guard for your lunch and yard time. I will be back in two hours to take you outside. "Thank you. You are being very kind to me Officer Cullen." I said to him as he locked my cell smiling at me.

The next two hours were the longest yet. I couldn't wait to go outside and if I was being honest with myself I wanted to see Officer Cullen again. Even his name was gorgeous. I know he was just being kind to me and would be the same with any other inmate, but I could almost feel like there was a spark between us at lunch. I also can't wait to get outside. I am not sure what I will do out there alone, maybe Officer Cullen will want to talk a bit. That is more than I can hope for though.

It must be nearly time for Officer Cullen to come and take me to the yard. I don't even have a clock in my cell, and they took my watch to keep in my personal effects. Not realizing that I was doing it at first, I started listening for the jingling of his keys. I was sitting on my bunk daydreaming when I heard "Bella." My head snapped up and I saw Officer Cullen standing at my cell door. "It's yard time Bella." He announced as he opened the cell door. "Hands behind your back again." Officer Cullen instructed me. "Yes, Officer Cullen." I replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to cuff you every time I transport you to a different area." He apologized as he placed the handcuffs on my wrists loosely. "I understand, and I think it's good that you respect the rules. After all, I am a murderer." I said playfully. "I don't know about all that." He said with a smirk on his face. "Officer, do you mean to say that I'm not dangerous?" I asked him and then I quickly stated, "All women are dangerous, or so I've read." He chuckled softly as he stole a glance down the hall at the guard station. "Come on, let's go." He ordered, escorting me out of my cell. He linked his arm through mine and we walked side by side down the long corridor. When we got outside he lead me to an area of the yard designated for prisoners in solitary confinement.

"Hold still while I un-cuff you." Ordered Officer Cullen. "Thank you, Officer." I responded, happy to have the cuffs off once again. "You have one hour." He stated and he stood near the back door. I saw a bench and sat down and I started watching the clouds. I drew in a big breath of the crisp fresh air and was thoroughly enjoying being outside.

After a while I heard Edward sigh, and he walked over to me nervously. "Would you like to sit with me Officer Cullen?" I asked him trying to be polite. "Or is that against the rules?" I added quickly. "Yes, Bella it would be against the rules." He said with a sad tone in his voice. I knew asking the question was a bad idea, but I was still a little hurt. He stood behind me leaning against the fence, while I looked down at my hands. "How does a sweet girl like you end up murdering her mother's boyfriend?" Edward asked breaking the silence. I was shocked that he asked me that question. "I'm not sure how to explain…" I said after a few moments had passed. "Well I have nothing but time, and by the way things look so do you." He said playfully trying to get me out of my shell. "I guess I have to ask what you would do if you walked into your home and saw a man strangling your mother? How would you react to that Officer?" I asked him bluntly. I could tell that he was taken back a bit. "Well, I'm not the one in prison trying to explain myself, now am I? He retorted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like that. I would probably kill the motherfucker." He said in an apologetic tone. "Please excuse my language." He quickly added, looking around the yard.

"Well, that's why I'm here. My mother was my world. Did you know that I couldn't even go to her funeral? Your language is not my biggest problem." My words just seemed to tumble from my mouth all at once. "Please express yourself as you see fit, Officer Cullen." I managed to say once I got some of my composure back. "Thank you, and I think it's awful that they wouldn't let you go." Officer Cullen said sweetly.

"I am grieving for my mother under the worst possible circumstances, Officer Cullen. Please forgive me if I seemed angry." I explained. "I completely understand, and I am so sorry for your loss." He responded kindly. "Thank you, you are the first person to say that to me. It really means a lot." I looked down at my hands again, and I could hear Officer Cullen fiddling with the chain-link fence. I couldn't help it; even though I was trying so hard to hold it together I began to cry softly. I heard Officer Cullen sigh and then I felt him stroke my back to comfort me. I couldn't believe that he was touching me and I swear that I felt that spark again. I put my head in my hands and sobbed harder as I thought about Renee and how much I had truly lost.

"Please Bella, don't cry. I hate to see a woman cry." He whispered to me gently. "I'm sorry." I said with my voice shaking. "Shush." He said softly. "Thirty minutes." He informed me after looking at his watch. "Thank you." I said quietly. I had thirty minutes to pull myself together. "May I call you Edward when we are out here?" I asked without thinking. "I don't know Bella…" He said hesitantly. "It's not that…" he started to explain. "I understand Officer Cullen. It's okay. Really. I shouldn't have asked." I interrupted him. "Look Bella, it's not that I don't want you to call me Edward. It's just that I have to be professional here. "If another guard or inmate heard you calling me Edward or me calling you Bella, it would be a lot of trouble for both of us." He tried to explain. "I realize that I was out of line, please let's just forget it. Really." I pleaded with him. "Don't ever think that it's out of line to ask me anything." He said.

"Is there any activity that you would like to do while you are out here?" He offered. "Could I have a book to read?" I asked knowing I was pushing my luck. He inhaled sharply. "I might be able to swing that." He winked at me. "Oh thank you!" I exclaimed, "Maybe this hell won't be so bad then." I gushed feeling my face redden. I always blushed so easily. "Who is your favorite author?" Officer Cullen inquired. "I absolutely love Stephen King." I told him. "Stephen King, huh? He is one of my faves too. I'll see what I have on my shelf tonight." He said thoughtfully.

"How much do you know about me, Officer Cullen? Did you know I am or I should say was a librarian?" I asked quizzically. He had to know some background information on me and I wanted to be on an even playing field. "Oh, I know a lot about you Bella." He teased me. "Really? Then I should get to know some things about you…to keep things fair." I looked at him seriously. He chuckled. "Well, fair is fair. What do you want to know?" He asked clearly afraid of what my question would be.

"What made you choose to be a prison guard? I asked. "It has to be boring, but a lot of people thing being a librarian is a boring career choice, but I always found it fascinating." I butted in before I let him answer. "Well, I was going to school to become a doctor and the bills became overwhelming. So, I got a part-time job at the local detention center. "The longer I worked there, I realized that I liked being an authority figure." He winked at me. "After awhile I was promoted and I started taking less classes. The next thing I knew I was offered a job at another prison, and I took it." He continued. "The only thing I hated was the drive, so I put in an application to transfer to WSP, and here I am." He finished looking lost in thought.

"Interesting story, Officer Cullen." I pressed further "Where did you grow up and what is your family like? I asked quickly. "Look at the time…it's time I got you back to your cell." He smirked at me, clearly stalling. "Saved by the bell, do I get to continue asking you questions tomorrow?" I asked, still pushing my luck. He furrowed his brow and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Wait a second, tomorrow should be my turn to ask the questions." He said after a minute or two. "I guess fair is fair. Tomorrow is your turn, Officer Cullen." I conceded, with a smirk. I stood up with my wrists out.

"I'm sorry but it is time to cuff you again." He said. He handcuffed me and linked his arm through mine once again. We walked back to my cell slowly. This has been the best day since my mother's murder." I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Well I'm glad I could be a part of it." He whispered back. He opened my cell door and I walked inside. As he removed the handcuffs I whispered "You talking to me was the reason for it." But I don't think he heard me. He stepped out of the cell and walked slowly back down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n SM owns Twilight and iluvthecu11ens and emsmom01 own Trial and Error.

Thanks for all the support we have gotten so far. We hope you keep coming back. Oh, please leave us some love too! Thanks.

I walked out of Bella's cell. I acted like I didn't hear her last sentence but it was clear as day. I locked her cell and walked back to the guard's desk. I couldn't believe how close I was getting to Bella already, at all for that matter. I have never had a personal relationship with an inmate before; I guess there is always a first for everything. It was weird how fascinated I was by Bella.

I sat down next to Jacob at the desk.

"Enjoy your time outside?" Jacob sneered. I didn't realize he would hold such a grudge.

"It was okay." I said without care and shrugging my shoulders. I didn't want to lead on that I actually enjoyed my time with Bella. He ignored me and looked over the magazine in front of him.

My mind started to wander again as we sat there in silence. I started to recap my time in the yard with her. I wasn't the best judge with woman but I felt like Bella did have eyes for me. Maybe I was wrong but it wasn't wrong to hope. My thoughts started to wander deeper as I pictured Bella standing alone in the yard with her soft curls waving in the breeze. The sunlight shined and her eyes glistened. She brought her fingers up to the top of her shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Hey man time for checks." Jacob rudely snapped me out of the wonderful daydream I was having. I sighed and stood up.

Jacob headed to the right side cells and I took the left like usual. I had to stop one of my checks in the middle because I heard Jacob yelling. I ran over to the cell where he was locked in and performing the check. The rest of the inmates started hooting and hollering. I stood outside the cell watching Jacob finish his search.

"Did you not think we would find these?" He asked holding up a pack of cigarettes.

The female prisoner sat on her bed mocking Jake every time he turned his back. I held back a snicker because it was funny but I would never show disrespect towards another guard especially in front of an inmate.

Jacob tossed me the pack of smokes and told me to place them on the desk. I did as I was asked and then continued my checks. I had a few more cells until I was at the end, at Bella's cell. This was my last time I was going to see her for the day.

"Check." I announced walking up to her cell. She looked up from her bed. We both shyly smiled at each other as I entered.

"I just wanted to let you know that the guard on the next shift will take you to the cafeteria for dinner." I told her. She looked a little disappointed.

"I'm sure it wont be as enjoyable as lunch was Officer Cullen." She replies.

"Well, have good night Bella." I changed the subject.

"You do the same Officer Cullen." She said politely.

I turned to leave her cell and locked it up. I glanced barely over my shoulder just one last time before leaving. I felt bad that I wasn't able to give her dinner. I think she felt comfortable with me.

Jake and I headed to the guards office for shift change. This place was like clock work. They did the same exact thing at the same exact time every day. Routine was good I suppose, but it sure was boring. The old prison I worked for was all men and there were a lot of riots and fight's always breaking out, so there was always something to do. Here was particularly calm; not that I was complaining it was just something I would have to get use to.

After the meeting I walked by myself out to the parking lot. I remember that Bella asked for a book to read. How ironic was it that her favorite author was the same as mine. I got in my shinny car and headed home. I started getting excited thinking about which book I was going to bring in to her tomorrow. I must have fifty books of King's.

The ride home was not as visually appealing as the ride to work. It was cloudy and gloomy like every other day. The road was slick on some spots where it had rained earlier. I pulled into my driveway and headed in the house.

I started undressing before I was through the door. The one pit fall of working as guard; the uniform, I preferred my designer jeans and t-shirts. I threw the uniform in the wash and put on my running pants. I didn't get a chance to run this morning so I figured I would do it now. I headed out the back door into the woods behind my house. I felt so free running through nature. I would occasionally catch a glimpse of a deer running horizontally with me. The ground under my feet was damp from the moisture. I picked up the pace, racing further into the woods. I had a few hurdles, trees that had fallen over, to jump over. My mind was usually clear as I ran but tonight it was filled with Bella. I took a few deeps breaths. I hated that she was constantly on my mind. The hardest part was that I never have been like this before, she was different.

I made my turn at the edge of my property line and headed back to the house. I slowed my pace to a jog so I could cool down. Damn if Bella still wasn't in my head. Something didn't add up with her and why she was in there. I know I didn't know much about the law but Alice 's boyfriend was pre-law and about to take his boards, I could ask him maybe. My heart rate was racing. I knew I raised it with my running but I think it was up even higher because of my thoughts.

I made it back to my house and stretched out for a few minutes not wanting to get a cramp. I wonder if Bella liked to run. I wonder if she played sports. I loved baseball. I grabbed my head with both hands pulling at my hair. "Stop thinking about her." I demanded of myself.

My stomach growled so I headed in to grab something to eat. I gulped down a bottle of water while I looked in my fridge. I sighed with frustration seeing it was bare. I checked the pantry too and again there was not much to write home about. I needed to go to grocery shopping, bad. I closed everything up and decided on a shower.

I showered and shaved. If I didn't shave everyday I would be a bear the next day. Usually on the weekends I would let my stubble grow out but come Monday morning I was smooth as a baby's butt.

After I finished shaving I got dressed in my jeans and a tee shirt. I decided on Calvin Klein tonight. I was going to just put on my lounge pants and hang in for the evening but since I had no food and wanted to talk with Jasper I decided I would call Alice and invite myself over.

I dialed the phone as I walked into my office. I wanted to pick out a book for Bella. I had a variety to choose from, but which one for her?

"Hey Bro!" Alice said answering the phone. Before I even got to say anything she was already asking, "What do I owe this pleasure to?" I just laughed into the phone because Alice and I had a great relationship but she was generally the one that always called.

"Nothing; can't your brother just call to say hi?" I teased. I know she already knew the reason why I was calling. She laughed into the phone.

"Right hi, I'm sure that's why you were calling." She teased right back. "So are you coming over for dinner or not." She got right to the point.

"Is Jasper there?" I asked. That was the second reason I wanted to come over other than for food.

"Yeah he's here. Why?" She sounded intrigued.

"I want to ask him something." I left it at that.

"Oh, so that's why you really want to come over eh? I see how it is; I'm the second class citizen to you." She snickered.

"And I have no food at the moment." I added. With that she told me dinner would be ready in forty-five minutes and to get my butt over there. I laughed, I loved my sister and I don't know where I would be without her. We hung up.

Just then I picked a book from my self; Four Past Midnight. I chose that one because it was all short stories. I thought it would be easier her to read one at a time and hide the book when the other guard's were around. I placed the book with my things to go with me tomorrow and grabbed her over flowing files.

I decided to bring a bottle of wine with me to Alice 's to thank her for dinner. I picked out a Merlot and headed to my car. Placing the files and wine in the passenger seat of my Lexus I sped down the street. I rolled the windows down and let the wind blow through my hair. It actually wasn't raining so I might as well enjoy the air.

Alice lived about fifteen minutes in the opposite direction of the prison. Esme and Carlisle lived about another ten minutes past her in the same house we all grew up in. I loved that we all decided to stay close. Well, Emmett was still living at home for the time being.

I arrived at Alice 's and parked in her driveway. Her house was the same size as mine and had just as much property if not more. I don't know what it is about the Cullen's but we love our privacy and the woods. Alice and Jasper greeted me at the porch. I carried the files under my arm and showed the bottle of wine to Alice.

"Yummy." She said grabbing the bottle from my hand. Jasper just smirked and followed her in. I could smell the aromas of fresh baked bread and some sort of meat cooking. When you first walked in to her house you were greeted by a large staircase and a huge foyer with lots of windows; she said it was feng shui or some shit like that. Her floors were all tiles and edged with molding. I couldn't really complain she had nice taste.

I followed them into the kitchen that was big enough to have twenty people over for dinner and all fit at the same table. She and Jasper were standing at the marble island in the center of the kitchen chopping up the vegetables.

"I just need to pop these in the oven for about ten minutes and then it will be ready." Alice assured me. That was a good thing because I was starving.

"So, did you have something you wanted to talk to Jasper about?" Alice asked me.

Right, the files under my arm. I placed them on the island facing Jasper.

"So, there is an inmate name Isabella I would like to find out a little more about." I said pushing the files closer to him.

"What about her Edward? Is there a reason why you want to look into her case?" Jasper asked with his southern drawl.

"Yes, her case there is something just not…" I paused. "Right." Alice continued to check on the food and Jasper looked at me with slight confusion.

"What do you know about her so far?" he asked.

"Well, she supposedly murdered her mother's boyfriend Phil. When she got to the house her mother was lying on the ground dead and when the cops showed up Phil was dead too." I started to explain.

Jasper started flipping through the files stopping to read some things quickly. "Seems like a cut and dry case." He stated. "What other details do you have?" he asked.

"They convicted her in one day and gave her life in prison. Look at the files, it seems too cut and dry, yaw know what I mean." I replied.

"Wow, did she even have council? It seems like the trial should have gone on for weeks or even months for that matter." He said sounding puzzled. "Was she defending herself or out for revenge?" He mumbled.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. She had a public defender and I personally think it was defense." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Good Lord, a public defender in Forks?" he joked.

I laughed, "Yeah I know."

"Do you have the report from the medical examiner?" he asked flipping through the pages again.

"Blunt force trauma to the cranium, no need for further investigation. The autopsy was never completed." I explained knowing some of the files by memory. "Do me this Jasper, take the files, look them over and tell me what you think." I pleaded.

"Why do you care so much about this Isabella anyways Edward?" Alice chirped in.

I rolled my eyes in her direction and sneered, "Mind your own business."

"Let the men talk Alice. Don't worry your pretty little head about it Darlin;" he said walking over to her and kissing her on the top of her head. She looked like she melted with his words. Damn, I wanted that.

Jasper walked back over to me and said, "I will look through them. I need to study more murder cases before I sit for the BAR exam anyways; so this might be helpful to me. Thanks Edward."

"No thank you, I owe you one." I said with gratitude.

"It's no big deal Edward. I will get the files back to you soon." He reassured. Jasper took the files and placed them by his jacket.

Alice pulled out the pot roast and vegetables from the oven. Everyone inhaled sharply taking in the smells. I poured the glasses of wine while Jasper set the table. All three of us would be sitting at one end because otherwise we would have to shout to hear one another. Alice carried the food over and we all dug in.

We all made small talk over dinner just talking about my job, Jasper's BAR exam and Alice 's newest house she was helping decorate. All of us cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers away.

"Thanks, everything was delicious." I said getting ready to head out.

"Your welcome bro, here take the leftovers. You need them more than me. " She busted out laughing at my expense.

"Ha. Ha. Alice very funny, but I will take them. Thanks." I said with a smile. I thanked Jasper again and headed out.

It was dark as I drove home. I was glad that Jasper was willing to take a look at Bella's files. The anticipation started growing inside me. I was excited to tell Bella tomorrow that I knew a lawyer and maybe he could help. I wonder what she would think about all this.

I arrived home with barely remembering how I got there. My thoughts were so lost with Bella and Jasper that I didn't recall making all the necessary turns. I shrugged it off and headed inside. I pulled off my jeans and shirt and headed to bed in only my boxers. I tossed and turned lying there in the dark. My nerves were getting the best of me. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day for me and for Bella; I hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N We do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does. emsmom01 and iluvthecu11ens own Trial and Error. So that there is no confusion, we are co-writing this story and each posting it. We are partners. emsmom01 is writing BPOV and iluvthecu11ens is writing EPOV. Thank you for reading. Please read and review. We love hearing from you.

After Edward left my cell, I sat down with my head in my hands. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to clear my head. I could not stop thinking about Edward, and the things we said to each other outside. I lay back slowly and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help imagining meeting Edward under different circumstances. I could just see him entering the library. I could see him walking around, running his hands through his messy bronze hair while he searched for the perfect book. He would walk up to the counter, and hand me his books to check out. Our hands would touch. There would be this feeling of electricity running between us. I would withdrawal my hand quickly, and blush scarlet. Our eyes would meet and then…

"Check." Officer Cullen announced walking up to my cell. I was sitting on my bed when he unlocked the cell door. He entered my cell, and we smiled at each other shyly. "I just wanted to let you know that the guard on the next shift will be taking you to dinner. He informed me. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, and I just know that it was written all over my face. Renee always did say I was her open book. "I'm sure it won't be as enjoyable as lunch was, Officer Cullen." I replied quietly. Edward finished checking my cell. He was just about to leave when he turned to me. "Well, have a good night Bella." He said sweetly. How could I not fantasize this man. He stepped out of the cell and locked the door as I said, "You do the same, Officer Cullen."

It would be time for dinner soon, but I didn't feel like eating. I was wondering if it would be that creepy female guard that watched me during my showers. Edward and 'the shower guard' for lack of a better term are the only guards I have met here. Then I started to wonder what kind of life Edward had when he left here. Was he alone at night, waiting for Miss Right? Did he have a steady girlfriend or fiancée? Was he married with kids? Then I caught myself trying to picture what our children would look like, and I knew I was letting this infatuation go way too far. It didn't matter what he did when he left here or who he was with, because nothing would change the fact that I was locked in this cell, with no chance of ever getting out. I decided that I had to distance myself from him so I wouldn't get hurt.

When dinnertime arrived, I didn't want to go. The guard was the polar opposite of Edward. He looked mean, and was covered with tattoos. He just said "Dinner, Swan." He cuffed me so tightly that I winced. He grabbed me by the arm roughly, and practically dragged me down the corridor to the cafeteria. Once he was sure that the doors were securely locked, he kept a firm grip on my arm through the food line and pulled me to the closest table. He un-cuffed me so I could eat, and I rubbed my wrists, but it didn't help. He didn't speak at all, but had this look on his face that made me feel so afraid. I just absentmindedly put forkful after forkful of food in my mouth, not even sure what I was eating. Finally, he cuffed me and dragged me back to my cell. I was never so happy to be safely behind bars.

Shower time was almost as horrible as dinner; something about these two guards had me near panic-attack mode. The way she watched me made me feel like I was a piece of meat at the butcher shop. When I was back in my cell again, I paced for a while. I just couldn't calm down. I finally sat on my bed and let myself cry. This place was so horrible when Edward wasn't here. He at least treated me like a human being. I missed him. I wondered what he was doing tonight, and I actually let myself wonder if he was thinking about me. He said he might bring me a book tomorrow, I hope it's a good one. He seems to have good taste in authors; he was actually a Stephen King fan too. I hope he doesn't bring me one of King's prison novels; I have enough prison outside of books. After a long full day, I finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, after having a crazy dream. Edward and I were getting married. It was a beautiful wedding, but one of those period affairs. The entire wedding party looked like they were from the 1920's. I was in a period wedding dress walking up the aisle alone. Edward was waiting for me at the altar, and I could see the ghosts of Renee and my dad Charlie floating around him. My dad died when I was just a baby. I never even got to know him. Yet, there he was. I could see myself reaching the altar. Edward took my hands in his as the minister said the words that bound us together forever. Just as our lips were about to touch, I woke up.

I sat bolt upright. I couldn't believe the dream that I had. And why did I have to wake up at the best part? My chest was pounding. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. I gave that up as a lost cause but lay there until breakfast arrived. All the prisoners had breakfast in their cells. It was just cornflakes and canned fruit this morning. Thankfully, this was edible. I ate everything there this morning. I was actually starting to get used to this place. Now there was not much to do but wait until the next cell check. I couldn't wait to see Officer Cullen, but I couldn't let him know how much seeing him meant to me. He was a guard and I was a prisoner, nothing more. So why couldn't I get him out of my head?

I heard a familiar sound. Keys jingling accompanied by footsteps. "Check." Officer Cullen announced. "Good Morning, Officer Cullen." I said anxiously. "Good Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" He asked sweetly. "Just fine, Officer." I responded, looking at the floor. He did a quick check of my cell, and whispered "I'll be here to get you for lunch later." He gave me his best crooked grin, as he stepped out of my cell and locked the door behind him. I stood at the door of my cell, and gave him a weak smile in return.

I would pace my cell for a bit, sit on my bunk for a bit, and eventually count the ceiling tiles, as I waited for it to be time for lunch. I didn't even care what would be served today. I was starting to realize that I needed to make the most of breakfast and lunch because dinner was already so uncomfortable. I debated if I should tell Officer Cullen how the other guards were treating me. I decided to keep it to myself for the time being. I may have to tell him if it gets much worse, but I didn't want seem weak or whiny. I had to find a way to be strong and not let this place get to me. I was halfway through counting the tiles again, when I looked up and saw Edward standing at my cell door. He was watching me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Time for lunch, Bella." He said embarrassed, knowing that I caught him watching me. "Oh, Hello Officer Cullen. Time for lunch already?" I asked him as I felt my cheeks heat up. I was clearly embarrassed too. He unlocked my cell door, and entered slowly. "Cuff time." He announced "My favorite part." I responded sarcastically. . I was hoping he didn't see the light bruises I had from the night before. I was sure he knew something was off, because he inhaled sharply as I held my wrists out to him. He took the handcuffs off of his belt, and put them on me loosely. As, Edward cuffed me our hands brushed each other. We both jumped back slightly. It was almost like a current passed between us, and this time I was sure he felt it too.

He put an arm through mine and escorted me out of my cell. We walked down the long corridor to the lunchroom quietly. It seemed like we were both lost in thought as we walked. This was so much nicer than last night; it was hard not to think about the difference and why it was so different. We entered the large cafeteria, and Edward took the handcuffs off of me. He waited at the end of the food line, waiting for me to fill my tray. Today I was having a ham and cheese sandwich with an apple and a pint of milk. I was actually happy; I always have loved ham and cheese. I went to the same table we sat at yesterday and he sat across from me.

"This is much better than the slop they served yesterday." I remarked to him. The look on his face clearly said he thought it looked dreadful. "I know what you are thinking, but today's lunch is slightly more appetizing." I informed him, with a smile. "I guess." He agreed, smiling back at me. I took a big bite of my sandwich and placed it back on my plate. "How was your evening?" Officer Cullen asked me thoughtfully. "Uneventful, how was your evening, Officer Cullen?" I asked, returning his gesture. "Just fine." He looked around the room to make sure the other guards were not watching us.

I was picking at my sandwich, and trying not to look into his eyes. "I just wish all the guards treated me as well as you do." I said meekly. He had been fiddling with his fingers and he just stopped. He looked at me with a deadly serious expression." "How are the other guards treating you?" He asked, demanding an answer. "Please, let's not talk about this, I am being overly sensitive." I begged him. I rubbed my wrists and we both noticed the bruising this time. I could have sworn I heard him growl under his breath. He took a minute to compose himself, trying to control his anger. "It's not right Bella. You have rights too. Just because you are a prisoner, doesn't mean that you don't deserve respect." He whispered in an angry tone, but I could tell he was not directing his anger at me. "Really Edward, I'm okay." I said so low that only he could hear me. He was tapping his fingers on the table angrily. I realized that I called him Edward, and I couldn't believe I had done such a stupid thing. He could get in serious trouble for fraternizing with an inmate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use your first name." I apologized in a whisper bowing my head. "That's not why I'm angry, and you know that. You had better tell me if anything happens again." Edward commanded. "And, the only reason I can't allow you to call me Edward is because of the prison rules. He added flatly. "I will if it gets any worse." I promised. But for right now, all I want to do is finish eating my delicious lunch." I smiled at him, trying to change the subject. "Okay." He sighed.

"So, is the weather nice today? I am looking forward to going outside, but I have given up on sunny days in Forks years ago." I smiled sweetly at him. "Yeah the sun is a rare commodity around here, but it's not raining today. So, that's a good thing." He replied. "I grew up here, my mom moved back here from Arizona after my father died." I said, quietly. "I was only a baby when my dad Charlie passed on. He was a cop, killed in the line of duty." I added flatly. "Yeah, I grew up here too. My whole family lives here." Edward said, and from the expression on his face I could tell he didn't want to talk about it here.

Edward looked at his watch. "You need to finish up, we only have five more minutes here." He informed me. My expression changed, I am sure that the sadness I felt was clear as crystal on my face. I went back to eating my apple. "We have the yard shortly." He reassured me brushing his finger nonchalantly across my hand. Then he smirked at me and ran his hands through his already messy, but gorgeous bronze hair. "I know…" I paused as I looked in to his deep green eyes. "It's just that I am so alone here, and you brighten up my day so much." I finished, wondering where I found the courage to say this to him out loud. He just had this power over me that made me blurt out whatever was on my mind. "I'm sorry, I was out of line Officer Cullen." I apologized, realizing that spilling my guts to him was not the smartest thing I could have done. "No, Bella. It's okay. You brighten mine too." He said hesitantly.

He looked at his watch again, sadly. "It's time." He said. "Well, let's put my jewelry back on then." I smiled at him, not wanting to see the sadness that crept onto his face as our time drew short. He chuckled quietly. "Your jewelry huh? That's one I haven't heard before." Edward gave me that grin oh his as he put my cuffs back on. "Well, they are the closest I am going to come to pretty bracelets aren't they?" I asked him laughing under my breath. He smiled, and then got the oddest look on his face. It was almost like he was trying to remember something important. I have no idea what just popped into his head, but it probably had nothing to do with me anyway.

Edward linked his arm through mine and guided me out of the cafeteria. We walked down the corridor to my cell, and we walked very slowly. "Only two hours." He whispered as we approached my cell. "I will be counting the minutes." I whispered back with longing in my voice. "Or should I say the ceiling tiles?" I asked, remembering that he caught me doing that before lunch. He smiled at me as he opened the cell door and we stepped inside. He was still shaking his head at me as he started to remove the handcuffs. As he unlocked them, I took his hand in mine. He began to rub small circles on my palm, as he bit his bottom lip. Edward took a sharp breath, and said "I'll see you in two short hours." "Till then…" I whispered. He hissed as he walked away. One hundred and twenty short minutes, I can't even imagine what we will say when we are in the yard. I can't believe this…but I think I am falling in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N we don't own Twilight or the characters, we just own Trial and Error and Guardward. Iluvthecu11ens is writing EPOV and emsmom01 is writing BPOV. Please comment; we would love your thoughts on how our story is progressing. Thank you, for staying with us thus far.

After locking Bella back in her cell I started to think back to lunch. Seeing the bruises on her wrists fueled my fire against James. I knew he was a prick from the moment I met him. My teeth grinded together as I sat down next to Jacob. I wanted to gab to him like a school girl about Bella but knew if I shown consideration to her that he would be overly curious to why I cared so much. I knew that was one thing I did not want to happen.

She touched me when I was taking her cuffs off, there was definitely something there, what I couldn't quite tell you but it was sparks. I ran my fingers through this fucked up thing that's called hair and told myself to stop thinking about her. I was going to drive myself insane if I kept this up. I just started this job and here I was about to give it all away because I was obsessing over a prisoner. I growled in my head at that though because I truly believed for some weird unknown reason that she was not guilty and not suppose to be in here.

I started to get anxious over the next two hours. I was hoping that Bella would like the book I picked out for her. It was one of my favorites so I could only hope it was one of hers too. Then I was even more ecstatic to tell her all about my conversation with Jasper. I honestly didn't know if something was going to come of it or not but shit it was worth the try.

"So man you liking the job so far?" Jake asked always interrupting my thoughts. I guess I can't be to mad at him though because I did just tell myself I needed to stop obsessing; so technically he was helping.

"Same shit, different prison." I chuckled. He looked over at me kind of shocked because I wasn't blowing him off. But just as quick as that look came on it left just as fast and he returned to his magazine.

I must have checked my watch fifty times the first hour waiting for yard time. Then I checked it an additional thirty times the second hour. Stop it Cullen, I told myself. You will see her soon enough. Maybe then all this pent up energy will be gone, I hoped. Part of me wanted to tell her how I felt because maybe that would help the obsessive thoughts too. The other part of me wanted to quit my job and go back to school. When I got hired here there were a lot of perks and one of them was a signing on bonus; that could pay for a year at least. I snickered at myself with all these crazy thoughts. See what this woman is doing to you Cullen, I joked in my head.

"Time for checks and yard time with Bella" Jake said rising from the desk. Yes, finally. I scurried over to the left side of the cells trying to stay calm. I went from cell to cell with everything being in order. I did have a comment from one of the inmate's, named Jessica I think, that I had a nice ass. I just smirked and moved on. Most of the cells had two inmates per cell so you had to keep an eye on both of them so they didn't hide shit behind your back.

Finally the last cell on the block, Bella's, I walked up and start to unlocked it. "It's yard time." I announced walking into her cell. She was sitting on her cot starring at the wall this time. "I need to do a check first." I remind her. I look around her bare cell and laughed, "It's kind of pointless though, seeing there is nothing in here."

"By all means Officer Cullen, my cell is your cell." She replied. I smirked thinking her cell is my cell, if it was my cell and she was in here… I stopped thinking right then and there I did not need to get hot all over again.

"Rules are rules." I quickly added trying to act like I didn't just fantasize about her.

"Yes, and I know you like obeying them, Officer Cullen." She said with words airing on the side of sexy, or maybe that's just the way I heard it.

"Sometimes." I said under my breath. Bella must have heard me say that though because she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. So, maybe she did mean to say that the way she did then, I thought to myself. Then I shot my famous crooked smile at her that my ex-girlfriends always said was one of my best attributes.

I walked to the back of her cell finishing my check and made my way behind Bella. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly feeling my presence behind her. I grazed my finger along her hand wanting to feel her skin. "I have to cuff you now." I whispered close to her ear.

"I'm ready whenever you are Officer Cullen." She said with goose bumps rising on her skin.

"Cold?" I teased feeling them rise on her warm flesh.

"Why no Officer, it's getting quite warm in here actually." She said sounding slightly embarrassed. There were a thousand things that ran through my brain right then and I wasn't sure which one I should say so I just mumbled, "Mmm, hmm" and started to escort her out of her cell.

The walk was quiet and uneventful. We got to the door that led to the outside; our time. I took off her cuffs gently and watched as she walked to her normal bench. The nerves started to build again with things I wanted to tell her. I took my time and walked over to her, stalling a little. She was sitting on the bench rubbing her bruised wrists. Fucking James, I will have a word with him tonight, I reminded myself.

"So I have two things for you." I told Bella resting against the fence next to the bench.

"Yes, Officer Cullen." She said sounding intrigued.

"Well, which thing would you like first? I have something good and something better." I said with anxiety. She looked over to me with confusion in her eyes and maybe even looking a little worried. Shit, she probably thought I was crazy. Here I was some guard she barely new offering her great news. You're a dumbass Cullen, I yelled in my head.

"Bad new first please, let's get that over with." She said nervously taking in my expression.

"Well they are both good news Bella. I just think one is better than the other, personally." I said trying to convince her there was nothing to worry about.

"With me there is always bad news, I have learned to expect it now." She sounded disappointed.

"Fine… I will start with the good news first." I said impatiently trying to convince her.

"Yes, save the best one for last then, please." She seemed to perk up a little. I pulled the book out that has been lodge in the back of my pants for a while now. I place it on the bench next to her.

"Surprise." I said trying to draw her attention to the book.

"Oh my Edward, you brought me one of my favorites!" She shrieked with excitement. I sighed with relief. I had been nervous all morning about this damn book and she seemed over come with joy about it. Score for Cullen. She smiled her bright smile, which made her eyes light up as well. She actually had a hint a hope back in her eyes that I hadn't seen yet. "Thank you so much." She said gratefully.

"You are very welcome. It is also one of my favorites so that is why I decided on bringing this one." I told her. I watched as she ran her slender finger over the spine of the book with longing. "I'm glad you like it, I was really nervous about my choice." I confessed.

"I'm sure you would be nervous picking a book for a librarian." She laughed softly. I watched her intently as she ran her palm against the raised lettering on the cover, caressing it oh so gently. I imagined her hands caressing me like that. I hissed with desire. My hiss broke her attention from the book and she looked up into my eyes starring deeply into them. Cullen, stop it, you are doing it again, I reminded myself. Quick, tell her about the other news.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "Now for the other news." I said breaking our stare.

"I almost forgot about that, after receiving this wonderful gift." She said glancing back at the book and then shifting her attention back to me.

"Well, this too is a wonderful gift." I said trying to prepare her for what I was about to say. She smiled and nodded for me to continue. "Last night I was out of food at my place, so I decided to call my sister and invite myself over for dinner." I started to say. "Plus I loved the company." I added quickly remembering that Bella had no clue if I was single or not. Oh, I am definitely single, I thought to myself, and Thank God.

"Really?" she questioned looking at my slightly confused because I really hadn't said much yet.

"Well, her boyfriend is a lawyer, well pre law." I continued.

Her body language changed immediately after I said lawyer. "Where are you going with this Officer Cullen?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed.

I sighed and got right to the point, "I'm trying to tell you that I took your files with me to dinner and showed them to him. He agreed to look over them."

"You had no right!" She screamed and jumped up from the bench. She stormed off in the other direction heading to the opposite end of the yard. Her actions and words had me completely taken back. I thought she would be happy over the idea. I furrowed my brows as I watched her pace back and forth along the fence. I walk over to her with caution.

"I thought you would be happy about this." I told her.

"Who do you think you are? My knight and shinning armor?" she yells at me with shear frustration. I was now starting to get pissed because here I was thinking I was trying to help her and she wanted nothing of it.

"No..." I started to shout. "No, I don't think that at all. I just…" she cut me off.

"Since you know me so well, right?" she fired back at me.

"I had to look at your files prior to being assigned to you as your personal guard and when I was reading over them something just didn't seem… right." I said trying to calm her down.

"Let me set you straight Officer, I'm not your damsel in distress. I do not need you running to my rescue like I am a princess locked in a tower, and I most certainly do not need you airing my dirty laundry all over this town." She ranted angrily.

Then she stomped away from me before I got to explain myself better. I of course followed her over to the corner. "I'm not airing your dirty fucking laundry all over this town. I told one person and honestly I don't think you did anything wrong, that's why I am trying to help." I said starting to get really angry myself.

"How dare you curse at me!" So you think I'm innocent, well so do I but how can some pre-law idiot help me in this narrow minded place?" she said with mixed emotions. I walked closer to her causing her to back up and place herself flat against the wall.

"I thought you would be happy that I cared enough to look into your case and have a good, well almost good, lawyer look into as well." I said sounding a bit disappointed that she wasn't getting the point. We stood there for a few moments in silence searching for something in one another.

"I'm sorry Edward, really. Thank you for wanting to help me. I am sorry that I took it the wrong way. I just think its pointless." She apologized with sadness.

"Nothing with you is pointless." I hiss placing my hands on either side of her head against the wall. Then there it was, the moment I had been waiting for. I leaned down and placed my lips onto hers. Her lips were soft and smooth. I started to panic when she didn't kiss back at first but then I felt her hands on my face. Her lips parted slightly which caused me to pull her bottom lip into my mouth, sucking gently. I brought my one hand down from the wall and placed it on the small of her back so I could pull up into me. I wanted to feel her on my body. She drew my top lip in her mouth sucking on it with need. I grazed her lip with my tongue begging to let me taste her. Her lips part and our tongues collide, crashing hard into one another. Her tongue passionately raced around mine and I follow. Her taste was like the dew in the morning of beautiful summer day. It was hot, sweet, and wet to the touch. We both hissed into the other. The sparks were flying back and forth as our tongues playfully swirled. It was just then a light bulb went off inside of us, this was where we were meant to be.

We both pulled away slowly at the same time not wanting to let the other one go. She laid her head back against the wall catching her breath. "God, I've been wanting to do that now for days." I admitted with my breath still staggered.

"From the moment I saw you, that was all I could think about too. But we shouldn't be doing this. You are going to get into so much trouble Edward." She said profoundly.

"Right now I don't care." I said rubbing my thumb along those delicious lips I just tasted. She pulled my thumb into her mouth nibbling on it tenderly. I moaned and bit my lip trying to over come the desire and need.

I looked down at my watch only to realize our hour is up. "Shit." I hiss not wanting this to end.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I need to get you back inside, now." I told her noticing we only have a minute to get her to her cell.

"I don't want this to end Edward. Is it really time?" she pleaded.

"I don't want it to either." I say pulling the cuffs from my belt. "But yes it is time."

She turned so I could place the cuffs on her and said, "I understand, but I hate this." I pulled her wrists up one by one placing gentle kisses on them before placing the hard metal onto her skin.

"I know, I'm sorry." I whisper wrapping my arm around her waist. We walked towards the building and as we entered I dropped my arm to make sure no one saw us. I escorted her back to her cell quietly trying not to stir up any emotions before we parted. Too late for that Cullen, I yell at myself in my head. I unlocked her cell and helped her into it. I released the cuffs and looked at her.

"Can I call you Edward when we are alone now, Officer Cullen?" She said smiling, which lightened the mood.

"Yes, I love hearing you say my name." I smiled back. Bella turned scarlet red with my comment. I winked at her knowing what she was thinking. Just as I was about to leave she stood on her tiptoes and placed the sweetest peck on my lips that I would cherish for the rest of the day.

"Till next time." I moaned. She let go of my hand that was entwined with her fingers and said, "Tomorrow can't come fast enough, Edward." I smiled at the sound of my name from her lips and turned to walk out. I locked her cell and stole once last glance at her before turning and walking down the hall. I looked quickly over my shoulders to see her standing at her cell gate, grasping onto the bars, pressing herself tightly against them trying to watch me disappear down the hall. I ran my fingers through my hair and continued the awful walk away from her to the guard's desk.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: We don't own Twilight or it's characters. We only own Trial and Error and Guardward. Iluvthecu11ens is writing EPOV and emsmom01 is writing BPOV. We love your comments and reviews. Our prisoner and her guard are ready to tell you the next part of their tale. Thank you for reading, reviews make us write faster. Small lemon to follow. Oh and we will be cursing in this story every now and then. We should be earning our M rating soon.

After Edward walked away, I sat on my bed running my hands through my hair. I couldn't believe that I had the guts to grab Edward's hand as he removed my handcuffs. What really had me floored was that he caressed my hand in return. What were we doing? I wish that I knew what he was thinking. Was he falling for me too? I knew that we both felt the electricity when we touched. I also knew that I must not seek out that electricity again, for both our sakes.

The next two hours were consumed by fantasies of Edward. I remembered the dream that I had about our wedding. Then I started thinking about what our honeymoon would be like. I could almost feel his touch. I could see us lying on a private beach, wearing nothing at all. I could feel his fingertips making trails down my bare stomach. I could feel him getting lower and lower. I could feel his soft tender lips pressed against my hot flesh. I could feel his hard length pressed into me. I could hear his sweet voice calling my name.

"Bella?" But his voice was questioning instead of crying out in passion. "It's yard time." He announced, walking into my cell. He looked more like a Greek God than any man had a right to. I can't help thinking that every time I saw him. I snapped out of my fantasy and realized that I had been staring blankly at the wall. "I need to do a cell check first." He stated. "It's kind of pointless though, seeing as though there is nothing in here." He continued. "By all means Officer Cullen, my cell is your cell." I said thinking back to the fantasy on the beach. "Rules are rules." He replied, his voice a bit deeper than usual. "Yes, and I know you like obeying them." My own voice was still thick with lust. Get yourself together Bella, I thought to myself. "Sometimes." Edward mumbled under his breath. I heard him though, and I looked at him quizzically raising my eyebrow. He gave me that crooked grin that made me go weak in the knees, as he continued checking my empty cell.

"I have to cuff you now." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it wasn't helping matters any. Goose bumps broke out all over my body. "I'm ready whenever you are, Officer Cullen." I replied trying to think of something other than him touching me. "Cold?" He asked, noticing the goose bumps on my flesh as he started to cuff me. "Why no Officer, it's getting quite warm in here actually." I replied blushing. "Mmm hmm." He mumbled as he took my arm and led me out of the cell. We walked down the corridor quickly and silently.

Edward opened the door and I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the daylight. It was a typical cloudy Forks day, but it was still brighter outside than it was indoors. He removed my cuffs, and I walked to the bench that I was starting to think of as mine. I sat down and rubbed my wrists. I noticed that the bruises were fading to that greenish-yellow color.

"So, I have two things for you." Edward blurted out as he leaned against the chain-link fence behind me. "Yes, Officer Cullen?" I said in a questioning tone. I had no clue what he was going to tell me, and truthfully it made me a bit nervous. "Well, which would you like first? I have something good and something better." He asked me anxiously. There was no such thing as a good thing and a better one. There was always something bad lurking in good news. I thought to myself. I looked up at him with a worried expression on my face. I had a feeling that this just couldn't be something good.

"Bad news first please, let's get that over with." I said trying to keep my face from showing the inner turmoil that I had just been thinking about. "Well, they are both good news Bella. I just think that one is better than the other personally." He was trying to be convincing, but I wasn't buying it. I have always been a glass half-empty kind of girl. "With me there is always bad news, I have learned to expect it by now." I tried to clarify this for him, since he still looked a bit confused.

"Fine… I will start with the good news first." He said with an impatient tone in his voice, it was close to anger but not quite. "Yes, save the best one for last then, please." I said smugly. He seemed to be trying to read my expression. He pulled something out of the back of his pants, and placed it on the bench beside me. "Surprise." He said some of the enthusiasm he had earlier was gone now. I felt bad for that; I was always bad at accepting gifts. I looked down at the bench and what he placed there made my eyes light up.

It was the book the talked about bringing for me. I couldn't believe that he remembered. His choice was perfect too. _Four Past Midnight_, by Stephen King. I knew this one well and was ecstatic. Some of my favorite stories were in this book. "Oh my Edward, you brought me one of my favorites!" I exclaimed. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but knew I couldn't. "Thank you." I said, trying to infuse the emotion I felt into my face and my voice. "You are very welcome. It is also one of my favorites, so that is why I decided on bringing you this one." He said, pleased that I liked it so much. It had been awhile since I had read this one. I ran my fingers down the spine of the book, wishing I could open it up right now.

"I'm glad you like it, I was really nervous about my choice." He confessed. "I'm sure you would be nervous picking out a book for a librarian." I laughed softly as I ran my hand across the raised lettering on the cover. I tore my eyes away from my gift as I heard him hiss. Edward was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't place. He was still a mystery to me, and I was determined to figure him out.

He ran his hands through his hair. I wish he wouldn't do that. Does he have no idea how much hotter it makes him? Get yourself together Bella, I said to myself. "Now for the other news." He seemed nervous again and he looked away. "I almost forgot about that, after receiving this wonderful gift." I looked down at the book cover again, trying to focus on what he was saying.

"Well, this too is a wonderful gift." He said. I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to get the words out. "Last night I was out of food at my place, so I decided to call my sister and invite myself over for dinner. Plus I love the company." He declared. One mystery solved, he lived alone and couldn't cook. I don't know why I was so relieved to know that or why he felt the need to say it, but I was glad he did. "Really?" I asked hoping that the relief didn't show.

"Well, her boyfriend is a lawyer, well pre-law actually." He went on. I immediately stiffened and my face froze into a scowl. "Where are you going with this, Officer Cullen?" I demanded. He sighed and said "I'm trying to tell you that I took your files with me to dinner and showed them to him. He agreed to look them over." He looked pleased with himself. I was not pleased at all. I was mortified. Was I just another case study to him, something interesting to use as dinner conversation?

"You had no right!" I screamed and jumped up from my seat. I don't know what came over me, but I was not going to let this go. I walked, well almost ran to the other side of the yard. I just needed to put some distance between us. I was so angry, I could feel my blood boiling. He walked over to me, clearly not understanding that I needed space. He was here to make sure I didn't escape not be my fucking shadow. "I thought you would be happy about this." He said trying to understand the reason for my anger. He should have just let me cool off, but he followed me. "Who do you think you are? My knight in shining armor?" I yelled.

"No…" He shouted back. "No, I don't think that at all. I just…" But I didn't let him finish. "Since you know me so well, right?" I asked, sounding so sarcastic and mean. "I had to look at your files prior to being assigned to you as your personal guard and when I was reading them over something just didn't seem…right." His explanation just fueled my anger more. "Let me set you straight Officer, I'm not your damsel in distress. I do not need you running to my rescue like I am a princess locked in a tower, and I most certainly do not need you airing my dirty laundry all over this town." I screamed with all the venom I could muster.

I practically ran away from him to the other side of the yard. I found myself standing in the corner with my arms folded across my chest. He followed me again, and by this point I was so angry I could hardly breathe. "I'm not airing your dirty fucking laundry all over this town. I only told one person and honestly I don't think you did anything wrong. That's why I am trying to help." He was fuming too. "How dare you curse at me!" I shouted back. "So you think I'm innocent, well so do I, but how can some pre-law idiot help me in this narrow-minded town?" I asked, totally frustrated by this point.

He walked closer and closer. I backed up until I was pressed against the wall. "I thought you would be happy that I cared enough to look into your case and have a good, well almost good, lawyer look into it as well." He sounded crushed, like he just found out Christmas was cancelled or something. We stared at each other for a moment or two, but it felt like time stopped. Looking into his sad face broke me. It was one thing for me to be angry and sad, but I couldn't stand seeing that on his face. "I'm sorry Edward, really. Thank you for wanting to help me. I'm sorry I took it the wrong way, but I just think it's pointless." I apologized and tried to explain my reaction to him all at once.

"Nothing with you is pointless." He hissed. Then he put his hands against the wall on both sides of my face. He was so close I could smell vanilla on his breath. He leaned in closer and before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. He was kissing me! Oh God, he was kissing me! I placed my hands on his face and parted my lips. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it gently. He moved one hand to the small of my back pulling me impossibly closer to his warm hard body. I pulled his top lip into my mouth and sucked on it as hard as I could. Then I felt his warm tongue enter my mouth and I plunged mine into his. We circled each other, our tongues battling for dominance. I couldn't get enough of him. I don't think I was ever kissed like that before. We went on kissing like that for what seemed like days. My tongue swirling around his, his swirling around mine… It was like Heaven on Earth! I knew that he is what I had been searching for all my life. In his arms is where I was always meant to be.

We broke apart slowly…not wanting to let go. I leaned against the wall with my head tilted back, trying to catch my breath. "God, I have been wanting to do that for days now." He hissed. I looked deep into his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. "From the first moment I saw you, that was all I could think about too." I confessed. "But we shouldn't be doing this, you are going to get into so much trouble Edward." I said sadly. "Right now I don't care." He said as he rubbed his thumb across my lips. I don't know what was happening to me today, but I couldn't help myself. I pulled his thumb into my mouth and sucked on it shamelessly. He moaned with desire, but before we could go further he glanced down at his watch.

"Shit!" he spat angrily. "What's wrong?" I asked already knowing what it must be. "I need to get you back to your cell now." He said urgently. "I don't want this to end, Edward." I whined pathetically. "I don't want it to either." He said sadly as he pulled the set of handcuffs off of his belt. "But, it's time." He reminded me gently. "I understand, but I hate this." I looked deeply into his eyes one more time, and he kissed each of my wrists as he put my bracelets back on. "I know and I'm sorry." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked back to my bench and he hid the book where he had earlier.

We walked quickly across the yard, where he had to drop his arm, so he did not arouse any suspicion. He linked an arm through mine instead and led me quickly back to my cell. Edward unlocked the cell door and ushered me inside. He removed the cuffs and we stared at each other intensely. "Can I call you Edward when we are alone now, Officer Cullen?" I asked sweetly, hoping to see him smile. "Yes, I love hearing you say my name." He winked at me and gave me his best crooked grin in return. I had to feel his lips on mine one more time before he had to walk away. So I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Till next time." He moaned. As I let go of his hand. My fingers had been entwined with his. "Tomorrow can't come fast enough Edward." I whispered to him as he pressed the book into my hands. I hid it under my pillow quickly before he walked away. I stood at my cell door, holding onto the bars tightly and I had my body pressed against the cold metal. He turned and looked at me one last time and ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way away from me.

I sat down on my bunk and looked to make sure no one was walking by. If Edward saw me it was no big deal, but if another guard did… I didn't even want to think of the trouble that would cause us both. I removed the book from its hiding place under my pillow and scanned the table of contents. This book had four stories and I knew which one I wanted to read first. _The Library Policeman…_ It had nothing to do with a real policeman, it was more like a tale told to children to get them to return books on time, but the title made me think of Edward and I.

It had been so long since I read anything. I am a junkie for books; I am usually never seen without a book in my possession. I was lying on my bunk, my knees were drawn up, and the book was propped against them. I flipped to each story and read the forward to each one because I just love being called "Constant Reader." Then I made my way to the third story in the book and settled in and read about a third of _The Library Policeman. _It had been awhile since I read this particular story and I really had no recollection of what was going to happen, and I wanted to keep going. I did notice that my eyelids were getting heavy and droopy, so I decided I should put the book back in it's hiding place and take the nap my body wanted. I was not surprised to want a nap; the afternoon had been filled with so much emotion. It took a lot out of me.

If I dreamt, I didn't remember a thing. It was that really deep dead to the world type sleep. I don't think I slept like that since the night before my mom was killed. It must be Edward that had me in such a peaceful state of mind. I didn't know if what happened in the yard would be an ongoing thing or if we both got caught up in the heat of the moment. We just seem drawn to each other. I know I am drawn to him. I wish I had a way to know what time it was. Check time should be soon and I really want to see him. I have to know if he feels the way I do, and one look into his eyes should give me some insight into what he is feeling. I just have a feeling that he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him, but I have been wrong before.

I started running my fingers through my hair. I didn't get to keep a hairbrush in my cell and I had no mirror in my cell either. I never cared what I looked like before, but now I wanted to make sure I looked as decent as possible before Edward comes strolling up to my cell. I started to wonder if his sister's boyfriend could actually help me. Who am I kidding? Fairytales don't really come true. But even so, I was trying to save my mother. If that resulted in Phil's death, I shouldn't be locked away for it. He killed my mother…

He got what he deserved. In a perfect world, he would be here behind bars and I would be a free woman. But this was not a perfect world and this friend of Edward's was not even an actual lawyer yet. It would be a while before he was and then he would have to take over my case and beg a judge to listen.

Thinking back to that three-ring circus that was called a trial, I may have done better defending myself. That it took one day for the prosecution, one day for the defense, and one day for the jury to return a verdict was laughable. At least it would be if it wasn't my trial. I didn't even testify. I was in a state of shock that my mom was gone and I was on trial for the murder of her killer. The whole thing was so surreal. I just sat there meekly and watched the whole scene unfold around me, crying the whole time. Hindsight being what it is, the tears probably made me look guilty to the jury made up of Phil's peers. The certainly were not mine.

I laughed softly to myself when I realized that the whole thing reminded me of that old song _The night the lights went out in Georgia_. I didn't hear Edward walk up. "What's so funny, Beautiful?" He asked, smiling at me. "Nothing really, handsome." I said playfully. "I just remembered an old song that reminded me of my trial." "Time to check your cell now." He said in a very business like tone. "Why yes Officer, please check anything in here that you like." I taunted him as I looked up into his eyes. Yes, that spark was still there. I thought to myself. He walked over to my bunk and slyly reached under the pillow and tucked the book safely in the back of his pants. "All clear." He announced, in case someone was in earshot. He grabbed my hand and led me over to the back corner of my cell. "I'll bring this back tomorrow and give it to you after yard time. I just don't want another guard to check your cell and find you with any contraband." He explained, but it was like he read my mind. I was going to ask him to take it with him, but he beat me to it. He took both of my hands in his, and bent down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. I know that dinner was hard for you last time and if he hurts you again, or says anything he shouldn't tell me and I will put a stop to it." He said protectively. "I'll be fine. I promised him and he bent down and kissed me quickly one more time before he left my cell.

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched Edward walk away. I felt like he was my first high school boyfriend. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I actually think he is feeling the same way about me. I just melted when he called me beautiful. I always thought of myself as plain, nothing special. It felt like Edward could see who I was inside and found something worthwhile there.

I was wishing that I could just skip dinner. I wasn't hungry anyway and I didn't want to have to deal with a guard that had obvious anger management issues. Thud, thud, thud. I recognized the sound of the guard's work boots pounding the hard floor. I hoped that Edward hadn't said anything to him about me. I wanted to see if it was a one-time occurrence or if he was abusive on a daily basis. I looked up when I heard his key thrust into the lock on the cell door. He swung it open noisily. "Dinner, Swan." He bellowed. "Wrists out." He commanded. He looked at my wrists as he crushed the handcuffs painfully on to them, with a smile. I winced without meaning to; I didn't want him to know how much it hurt. I'll be damned if I am going to give him that satisfaction again

"Come on, Swan" He grabbed my wrists, and cuffed me harder than necessary. So this was how he was all the time. I was going to try as hard as I could to stay strong. It was only dinner. I could do this. "Is there a reason you are being so rough with me?" I demanded. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at me. "You have no right to talk to me in that manner." I shouted back. "Uh, I have the right to do whatever I want, now move." He ordered, as he started to push me down the hall. I was dragging my feet like a stubborn child. I refused to make this easy for him. He pushed me harder, and I was in pain. How was I going to keep Edward from finding out how bad this situation was? I worried.

Once we arrived at the cafeteria he pushed me roughly through the doors. I was beginning to feel a bruise forming at the small of my back. "Get your dinner." He growled, shoving me into the metal area of the tray line. "I'm not hungry." I said as I gritted my teeth against the pain. He got as close to me as he could, and grabbed my arm tightly. "I don't care if you're hungry, go get your food." He hissed into my ear. I blinked the tears in my eyes away. I would not allow them to fall. I just randomly put food on my tray, not really aware of what it was.

He drug me to the nearest table. "Sit." He said in the same tone you would use with a dog. I just stood there obstinately refusing to obey him. He stood behind me and put one hand on each shoulder. He pressed hard enough to make indentations in my flesh, as he forced me into the chair. He walked to the other side of the square table and sat across from me. I glared at him with all the hatred I could muster.

"You're sexy when you're angry." He laughed. That sent me over the edge. I was not going to be weak. I was going to be hard as nails and not let him get to me. "Fuck you!" I spat at him. "Please do." He smiled. How disgusting, he was acting like that was an offer. If I was eating I would have probably thrown up. "Like you have a snowball's chance in Hell of that happening." I responded coolly. He slammed his fist on the table and leaned closer to me. "Don't tempt me, Little Girl!" He growled. I think I might have got to him that time. Cold distant answers seem to be the way to go. "I am a prisoner here, not your personal property, and don't call me that again Asshole." I responded void of all emotion.

He laughed, leaning back in the chair. He laced his finger behind his head. "If I want you as my property, I WILL make you my property." He said matter-of-factly. "Oh and I suggest you eat because you are never going to win this battle with me." He continued. I looked at him furiously. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He grinned at me devilishly. I was beginning to lose my composure. I could feel that I was going to tell him off, and he deserved it.

"You have no idea what I've been through, and trust me, whatever the fuck your name is, you are the least of my problems." I said angrily. He was starting to get angry too. I could see his face redden. "Oh, would you like me to make myself one you your problems? Because I will." He retorted. "Oh please, if you think you are getting to me you are sadly mistaken." I said egging him on, as I picked up the apple I saw on my tray, biting it. That smirk was back on his face again. "Like I said before, you are damn sexy when you're angry." I took another large bite of my apple and put it down on my tray. I racked my brain trying to think of what I would have said to an eighth grade bully. That is all this guy was, the bully that never grew up.

I had it, I knew exactly what it would take to make him back off or push him over the edge. "You wish! Have fun with lefty tonight or is it righty? Because I doubt you could get a woman." I said sarcastically. Oh no, it pushed him over the edge. He was also trying to keep up his tougher than nails façade. I guess I hit home. He laughed, dryly. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of telling you my sex life, you would be insanely jealous. Cause it looks like you won't be getting anything for a LONG time. Unless, it's from me of course." He shot back with a sneer, as he stood. "I would rather go without for the next fifty years, than to even think about your disgusting ass touching me." I said repulsed at the mere suggestion of such a thing.

He walked behind my chair and grabbed my arm roughly. "Come on, time's up." He said angrily. He yanked me to my feet. "Finally, I get to be rid of your fabulous company." I smirked at him. He ignored me and clamped the cuffs as hard as he could onto my already sore wrists. He dragged me back down the hall and opened my cell door, throwing me inside roughly. He un-cuffed me and smacked me on the ass as he left the cell. "Offer still stands." He said once outside the cell door. I glared at him for a second or two and then turned my back to him as he walked away laughing to himself.

After he was gone I paced my cell furiously. I was trying to calm down and it wasn't working. I wished that I had my book, but I knew it was for the best that Edward had it tonight. I was almost looking forward to my shower in a little while. That guard was a easy as pie compared to the one I had just dealt with. Her looks were nothing compared to his comments.

The shower guard must have been having an off day. She just took me to the showers and sat with her head down. She mumbled something about having to work with a migraine. I didn't care; it meant a peaceful shower for me. My head cleared with the steam and I washed away all the emotions I had felt that day.

After she took me back to my cell, I lay down on my bed and thought of Edward and how much I would enjoy tomorrow's lunch. My stomach growled a bit, but that was fine with me. I just couldn't eat during dinner. Edward's face swam before my eyes and after awhile I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: In the James/Bella convo, James is written by Iluvthecu11ens and I (emsmom01) continue to write for Bella. Iluvthecu11ens wrote all of the EPOV as well. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and please show us love in review form.


End file.
